Maya
by Guntherlina
Summary: Spoiler del capítulo 23. (Nevra)


**Este One-Shot tiene spoiler del capítulo 23 de Eldarya. Léelo bajo tú responsabilidad.**

**.**

_**Maya**_

**.**

Maya, se llamaba la chica que estaba destinada a estar conmigo.

Maya, se llamaba la cadena con la que me habían atado desde niño.

Maya, era mi futura prisión...

Todos los días, mi mente soñaba con tener alas y volar, volar lejos de toda aquella familia que quería emparejarme con Maya. Un destino que debía cumplirse cuando alcanzara los 16 años. Una tradición arcaica que se pasaba de generación en generación. Vampiros con vampiros que daban resultados a más vampiros, era la regla de oro, el pensamiento primordial de la comunidad en la que yo vivía. Pero yo siempre tuve un problema, el problema de querer alejarme de aquel destino dictaminado por simples mortales, el problema de querer cortar esas cadenas, el problema de querer escapar como un ruin ladrón de aquella cárcel... de Maya.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar veloz como el viento, y lo que una vez fue una pesadilla lejana, se había convertido en un abrir y cerrar los ojos; ya para cuando me di cuenta de eso, la unión estaba casi completa, solo quedaba un ritual por hacer.

Un día antes, mi padre, con su típico dejo de autoritarismo en su actitud, me llevó por un monte lejano de nuestro pueblo, ahí me hizo escoger, de entre muchos otros, un pequeño ramillete de _"acacia nocturna"_, una pequeña hierba verde oscura que tenía la particularidad de no marchitar mientras se expusiera constantemente a la luz lunar. Acatando su orden, recogí la más cercana a mí y la dejé en una de las largas mangas que utilizaba para cubrir mis largos brazos. Al otro día, yo debía entregarle esa ramita como prueba de amor y unión a Maya... Algo que nunca sucedió.

Al llegar a mi casa, decidí hacer lo que nadie se había atrevido a hacer. Comencé a arreglar mi bolso, puse algunos de mis ahorros, mi ropa y mi bien más preciado, aquella ramita que yo había recogido. Un ramillete que formaba parte de mi ascenso a la locura, la locura de irme de mi hogar.

Alcé mi vuelo nocturno por la libertad sin saber que tras mío iba mi hermana menor... Ella me había seguido, se había fugado junto a mí. Por más que yo me empeciné en insistirle que se devolviera, ella no lo hizo, y para mí, en ese entonces, regresar no era una opción viable. Fue así como comenzó la aventura por el mundo desconocido para una pequeña pareja de vampiros que habían vivido durante años en el encierro de gélidas tradiciones.

Lo que fueron meses de caminata, al fin dieron sus frutos cuando llegamos a una ciudad llamada Eel. Un lugar en donde tú podías ser tú y no habían represalias por ello. Un lugar en donde ni mis padres ni Maya me encontrarían. Allí nos quedamos, allí nos integramos a las funciones básicas de una comunidad diversa donde cada quién tenía lo suyo.

No me demoré en destacar, porque dentro de mí, yo sabía que el destino era mío y que nadie podía elegirlo por mí. Esa era mi convicción.

Me convencí de que mi pobre espíritu era solo mío, me auto engañé de que no había alma con quién yo pudiera atarme, pues mis cadenas ya estaban rotas desde hacía tiempo. Comencé a cambiar mi vestimenta, comencé a usar otras mangas en las cuales también podía ponerme esa pequeña rama que representaba la hazaña de mi propia liberación. Empecé a embotar mis sentidos con sensaciones mundanas que lograba conseguir gracias a las miles de chicas que pasaban por mi cuarto. Allí me perdí por años... Tal como Siddhartha lo había hecho con sus vicios, yo lo hice con los míos.

Sin embargo, y por muy cliché que sonara, comencé a sentir pequeños cosquilleos cada vez que veía a Erika, la humana que había llegado a nuestro mundo.

Comencé a sospechar de una miserable brujería, incluso pensé que el destino me estaba gastando una broma la primera vez que caí como un idiota ante su mirada, pero no, no había brujería, solo la extraña sensación del bienestar y protección que me hacía sentir su presencia.

Entonces... Fue así como mi bobo corazón comenzó a buscar las cadenas con otro corazón, el corazón de la faelienne. Embriagado por un nuevo sentimiento, me dejé llevar por aquella presencia casi divina, y para cuando llegamos al templo de Huang Hua, yo aproveché y desnudé mi alma frente a ella, un alma que fue correspondida de inmediato, a pesar de mis muchos errores anteriores.

A ella le gustaba conocer, y a mí me encantaba conocer junto a ella. Me dejó beber su sangre a cambio de que entráramos en comunión, en una simbiosis que solo nosotros queríamos alcanzar.

Nos entregamos e hicimos duradero nuestro compromiso, con ella, yo realmente me sentía en libertad.

No obstante, olvidé que al destino le gustaba ser caprichoso y olvidadizo, fue entonces que un día me encontraba con mi amada frente al cerezo, saqué el ramillete de mi brazo para dejarlo entrelazado en su trenza cuando de pronto escuché una voz detrás de nosotros.

-¿Nevra, eres tú?

Una voz suave que hizo que hipnotizado me volviera, y allí la vi... Una hermosa mujer de pelo ébano como el mío, orejas largas y puntiagudas, y ojos filosos y verdes. Era ella, Maya...

Mis cadenas se habían tensado... la cárcel me había alcanzado.


End file.
